Maybe You Just Have To Let Me
by happyndhilarious
Summary: very AU Grace Cooper is new at Harbor High School and soon gets to know Ben Atwood. Both of them want to know what happened seventeen years ago when Marissa and Ryan separated. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**AU Grace is Marissa's daughter. When she and her mum come back to Newport and Grace goes to Harbor she meets Ben Atwood. When they find out that their parents knew each other they try to figure out what happened 17 years ago.**

„I guess summer's finally over", a voice said. Grace turned to see two girls who were talking loudly about their vacations. They made their way towards Pacific High, the other private high school in Orange County.

Grace pressed her bag against her chest and moved on over the street towards the great building of Harbor Highschool. She knew she shouldn't be nervous. It was just another school she would be at until she and her mum would move away again.

But this time she was a little anxious. Her mum paid tuition for this school and Grace wasn't known for her well-behaving. She looked around. Everywhere she looked were pupils in expensive clothes. Grace looked down at herself. She wore jeans, T-Shirt and Sneakers. She shrugged and hurried on. She saw some good-looking guys and girls in high heels but she didn't care. She just wanted to graduate at this school. Her grades were OK but the others things weren't easy for her.

She finally found her class room and sat down in a chair in the middle of the room. Some kids were watching her suspiciously but Grace didn't pay attention. She dropped her bag and leaned back against her chair, crossed her arms and took a deep breath. Then she heard a girl some seats away saying: "Look at her shoes. Who wears something like _that_?" Grace sighed. This was going to be hard.

When the teacher came in Grace took her head phones off and put her iPod away. The teacher was a small young guy who glanced at every pupil when finally his eye landed on Grace. "So who are you, miss?" he said smiling. Grace lifted one eyebrow. "I'm new, sir. Grace."

The teacher nodded. "I know that, I do. So do you want to tell us something about you?" "Actually I don't" she replied politely. Or so she thought, because the teacher stared at her, blinked - and ignored her the rest of the lesson.

When she was finally allowed to go home Grace sighed in relief and walked over the parking ground where all the rich kids had their cars when one of these cars stopped next to her. Grace stopped and turned around to look at the driver. It was a boy with blond hair and deep blue eyes.

He smiled. "Hey. Can I take you somewhere?" Grace smiled back. "Not really. I know where I'm going." "What do you mean?" he asked. "I mean: thanks, but no thanks." Grace got annoyed. "I gotta go." She hurried to get away from the strange boy but he slowed his car down and drove next to her. "Please", he begged. "I can take you to your home. Just get in. My name's Ben. Ben Atwood." Grace froze. "Your name's what?" she asked in surprise. "Ben Atwood" the boy answered. "Who're you?" "Grace" she replied. "You… you don't know Ryan Atwood, do you?" Ben lifted his eyebrows. "I do, actually. He's my dad." Grace stared at her. "Do you know him?" Ben asked. Grace paused. "Um, I don't but I think my mum does. Her name's Marissa. Marissa Cooper."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing. Disclaimer: No copyright claim**

Ben and Grace stared at each other for a while. When a voice shouted: "What are you waiting for? Drive!", Grace shook her head. "You should… just go. Maybe we'll see each other again. But I don't think we should tell… them."

Ben nodded. "You're right. I gotta go. See you." "Bye." Grace lifted her hand and waved but Ben had already started his car and drove away.

Grace hesitated. She was unsure what to do. She suddenly remembered her mom talking about Ryan Atwood.

"He was, I guess, my first love. I mean, I liked Luke, but Ryan was… different. He was the first boy who wasn't trying to impress me by his new car but by his love. I guess I never really realized what could be until I met him. He showed me so much, new friends and new ways to… to look at people. Without him I'd never gotten to know Seth. Without him he und Summer would never have gotten together, I guess. I wonder how they are today, actually. Anyway, I don't think it's a good idea to go back there. Too much had happened between us all, Gracie, and I don't want that to happen again."

Grace sighed quietly and went to a bus stop near the school. When the bus approached she looked back at the school. Maybe this time it would be different. Maybe she could be friends with Ben. He seemed to be nice enough. And he knew the boy who had been her mum's boyfriend and greatest lover.

When she finally came to their house she swallowed hard once. She had to act like she always did after the first day of another school.

She straightened herself and opened the front door. Her mom stood in the kitchen and was stirring up a pot with soup. When Grace stepped in she looked up and smiled.

"Hey honey I'm almost ready. Sit down. How was your day?" Grace shrugged and sat down.

"It was… alright, I guess. Same as always." Marissa nodded and filled two dishes with the soup which was bubbling dangerously. Grace hesitated.

"Thanks, Mum" "And did you get to know some kids?" Marissa asked, sitting down herself. Grace shrugged again. "They're OK but I guess they won't like me. I'm just… different, you know."

Marissa took her hand. "Honey, you'd had some… problems at school but that doesn't mean it has to be like this everywhere you go. Just be yourself and don't let yourself get down by some stupid guys. You're a nice, sweet person, just show them that." She smiled at her daughter.

Grace nodded. Marissa stood up. "I gotta go. I have to pick up some stuff and I wanted to look for a job." Grace bit her lips. "Wait. I wanted to ask you something."

Marissa lifted her eyebrows. "Yeah?" "Um…" Grace paused. "Why did we move to Newport?" Marissa stared at her. "I thought I've told you. Because I found a cheap flat." "But isn't this your home town? Why do you come back after so many years?" Grace watched her mum straightening herself. "Honey, I… I really have to go. See you later."

Marissa smiled at her and disappeared outside. Grace sighed. If she wanted to know what had happened she would have to find Ben Atwood.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the O.C. No copyright claim**

In the following days she didn't have a chance to look for Ben. She had to fill out documents, pick up her schedule and look for the particular class rooms.

It was not until a week had passed that she saw him standing on the parking ground with his friends. She bit her lips and approached them rather slowly.

"Hey you guys" she said, smiling. Ben turned around and looked at her in surprise. "Oh, hello. Grace, right?" Grace nodded. Ben pointed at his friends. "This is Sarah, Nate and Paul. Guys, this is Grace. She's new, she just moved here." Grace nodded and lifted one hand. "Nice to meet you."

Sarah, a tall girl with dark hair smiled friendly. "Where are you from?" Grace shrugged. "Me and my mum, we've been, like, everywhere. She's always looking for a new job so we had to move several times. I hope we won't move away before I graduate. That would make things easier."

Sarah nodded. "So what's your next lesson? Maybe we can go together."

Grace glanced warningly at Ben whose eyebrows rose. He interrupted Sarah's suggestion. "Actually, I've already asked Grace if we could spend lunch together, right Grace?" Grace nodded quickly. Ben spoke on. "And we thought we'd just go for a walk. So, I see you later." Sarah shrugged. "Alright. Have fun. C'mon, boys", she said to Nate and Paul. "Let them talk. Whatever. See you, Grace." "Sure."

They left. Ben looked at Grace prompting. "So let's go." Grace nodded.

They left the school. Ben led Grace up a small hill where a sweet café was. He bought two very sweet cakes and they sat down at one of the tables. Grace ate in silence while Ben told her about Newport and this café which was built only four years ago. After a while Grace put away her folk. "So, did you talk to your mom?" Ben asked.

"I tried but she blocked. You?" "Dad is not here at the moment. He's in LA, something about his architecture company. I'm not that interested in that." "What are you interested in, then?" Ben blushed. "I like… singing."

"You do?" Grace looked at him, amazed. "That's great. Can you sing something for me?" "Not now" Ben said hastily. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh" Grace nodded. "I thought… I wanted to ask you…who your mom is." Ben stared at her. Then he began to smile. "Her name's Gloria. She actually worked for my dad but then they got to know each other and I guess they fell in love."

Grace didn't feel any anger or resentment, just…nothing. She realized that she didn't care whom the only love of her mom had married and had children with.

"Oh", she just said and nodded. "Alright. Does she live with you?" Ben's left eyebrow rose. "Yeah, she does. Why wouldn't she? Who's your dad, by the way?"

Grace shrugged. "Some guy I don't know. Mum told me he left as she told him she was pregnant." They sat in silence for a minute. "Sorry" Ben finally said. Grace laughed.

"I don't know him, it's alright. He's probably an arse." Ben chuckled. "Well, you don't know that, do you. Whatever. Do you want to meet my mum?"

Grace hesitated. "I'm not sure", she said slowly. "I guess in the end my mum will find out. Maybe she gets hurt." "By realizing my dad married?" Ben's eyes looked angry but his voice was calm.

Grace shrugged. "I don't know. But maybe she won't find out." "We could meet after school. Do you want to come?"

Grace quickly considered it. She'd really like to meet her mum's first love's wife. And maybe she would find out if Ben's father had still photos or something from her mom. It would be interesting.

She finally nodded. "OK. We better get back to school, or I'll get my first detention."

Ben smiled and nodded. "Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for reviewing. Disclaimer: I DO NOT own The OC**

When they arrived back at school Sarah and Nate were waiting for them at the entrance. Sarah looked worried. "W_here_ have you been? You've got, like, two seconds to get to class. Let's go."

Grace looked at her watch. They had needed more time to get back than they'd thought.

She nodded. "I gotta go. See you guys later." She glanced at Ben who looked uncertain what to say.

"It was nice to talk to you, Ben", Grace finally said. Ben nodded and smiled. "It was. I hope we can do that again. So see you after school?"

Grace nodded. "Right."

When she was moving away from the group she could hear Sarah snapping: "After school? What did you guys talk about? Do you have a _date_?"

Grace tried not to laugh, aware of the other pupils watching the new student. Sarah was an interesting girl; Grace hoped she could get to know her better. Paul and Nate had been quiet. They were just seeing another new girl in inexpensive clothes and an open behavior.

After school Grace waited on the parking ground for Ben. She was standing next to one of the expensive cars, a brightly red, really ugly truck. She looked at her reflection in the windows.

She had colored her hair dark when she was fifteen and hadn't changed it since then. Her eyes were a deep blue and kind of big. Grace smoothed a strand out of her face and smiled. She thought she had a nice smile; at least some people had told her before.

"Hey", a voice said and Grace turned around. Ben stood next to her, smiling. "Are you ready?" Grace nodded. "Sure. Just let me call my mum. I want to tell her where I am. I don't want her worried."

Grace dealt her mother's cell phone number. "Cooper?", a voice said.

"Mum, this is Grace. Just wanted to tell you that I'm going to a friend's house. I'll be back at six. Alright?" "Sure. Take care of yourself, honey." "I will. Bye."

She hung up and turned to look at Ben. "It's OK. Let's go."

Ben picked up his keys and wanted to open the doors of the red truck. Grace stared at him. "This is yours?", she asked speechless. Ben looked at her in surprise. "Um, yeah. Why, you don't like it?" Grace tried to smile. "No, it's great. Just… bright." Ben nodded proudly. "Believe it or not, I've painted it myself." "You did", Grace only said, defeated.

"Jump in", Ben said and got into the car. Grace hesitated; she didn't want to be seen driving in such a thing. Finally she sighed and sat down next to Ben.

They drove in silence for a minute until Ben said: "Can you tell me what your mom told you about Dad?"

Grace nodded. "She told me he moved to Newport from Chino. The Cohens adopted him. After a year or so he moved back because of an old friend he needed to help, but he came back soon after that. He caused in lot of trouble, wherever he went. He was even thrown out of school because of an incident that had happened with his brother. I don't know his name. Anyway, he got in again and graduated together with Mom. That's all I know." She shrugged.

Ben was silent for a moment. Then he said slowly: "Do you want me to tell you what I know about your mom?"

Grace's eyebrows rose. "You know something about her? Tell me."

Ben took a deep breath. "My dad said she was the first person he'd met in Newport. They weren't really friends because both were already hopelessly in love with each other when they got to know each other." He chuckled. "They went on a trip to Tijuana where she almost died. I don't know why, exactly. After that they became inseparable. They were a couple until Dad had to go back to Chino. After he came back they were friends, I guess, but after some time they were together again. They graduated together." He looked at her. "He didn't tell me what happened after."

Grace bit her lips. "Maybe we should figure out what happened. You know," her voice grew quieter, "every time Mum talks about your dad her eyes begin to shine and she smiles. When I ask what happened, though, she always says they stopped loving each other and she moved away. I don't really believe that."

Ben frowned. "Dad said they were in love but your mom had to go so they could live their own lives. After that she moved away."

Grace chewed on her lips. "Hopefully we'll get to know the answer to this. Is this your house?"

They had stopped in front of a beautiful great house. Grace could even see a pool in the backyard.

Ben nodded and looked at her. "Yes. Are you ready?" Grace nodded and got out of the truck.

The house was _huge_. Grace wondered if all of the students at Harbor High lived in houses like this. She thought about her own little flat and shrugged. It didn't matter.

Ben opened the front door and they stepped in. The hallway was beautifully arranged. There were flowers everywhere and even a small couch stood near the front door.

Grace gasped. "Ben, it's wonderful." Ben lifted one eyebrow. "You think so? I think it's… cheesy." Grace shook her head. "Fancy, not cheesy."

"Ben, are you home?"

Grace turned around. A woman came out of the room at the back of the hall. She had light blond hair, wore sunglasses and a cocktail dress and a big smile.

"Ben, who's your guest? I'm Gloria Atwood." She shook Grace's hand.

"I'm Grace, nice to meet you", Grace said and returned her smile.

"What a nice surprise. Are you new in town? I don't think Ben told me about you." Gloria glanced at Ben who stood next to Grace and nodded.

"Yes", Grace said. "My mom and I have just moved here from Atlanta City."

Gloria beamed at her. "Atlanta City? That is great. I was born there. Do you know that the current…" "Mom", Ben interrupted. "We have homework to do."

Gloria nodded quickly. "Of course. If you have a problem, don't hesitate to ask. Both of you." She winked at Grace. "I'm in the kitchen."

She moved away. Grace stared after her. She felt strange.

She hadn't expected Ben's mother to be so… nice. Friendly. Smiling. She had expected someone more… annoying, more different from her own mom.

She realized the way Gloria had greeted her was the same way her own mother would greet a friend of Grace's.

"Grace. Grace, are you alright?"

Grace realized she had stood there, staring after Ben's mom and not responding to his words. "Sorry, I wasn't listening. What did you say?", she asked and smiled at him, apologizing.

Ben narrowed his eyes for a moment, then she shrugged. "I said we could go upstairs to my room. Alright?"

Grace nodded quickly. "Sure."


	5. Chapter 5

**Update! Thanks for reviewing. Disclaimer: I DO NOT own "The OC"  


* * *

**

Grace nodded quickly. "Sure."

While Ben was busy doing his homework Grace looked around the room. It was twice the time of her own room, with great windows, comfortable chairs and expensive furniture.

Finally she asked in a quiet voice: "So is your mom always… like this?"

Ben looked up from his pad. "What do you mean? Like what?" He sounded amused.

Grace hesitated. "She's really nice", she began. "I… do you mind if I go ask her where she got this awesome dress?" She tried to sound at least a little enthusiastic.

Ben shrugged. "Sure. You know where the living room is?"

The nod Grace gave him was quick. "I'll be right back."

She left the room and found her way down the stairs and back to the hall. She walked some steps towards the open door of the living room and stopped.

She couldn't ask Gloria. What if she didn't know about Marissa at all? What if she called Ryan and break up with him because of what Grace told her?

What if she didn't? What if she would give her the answers Grace had been searching for?

She had to try.

Grace took a deep breath and approached the living room. Carefully she glanced inside.

It was beautiful. The walls were covered with pictures of famous painters, the back wall was one great window through which you could see the garden.

But Gloria wasn't in there.

Grace stepped inside and looked around.

On a cupboard at the left-hand side several pictures were placed. Slowly Grace approached it.

There were typical family pictures. Gloria and baby Ben. Ben with a girl Grace recognized as Sarah at kindergarten age. Ben in front of Harbor School. Gloria and Ben and a man with dark blond hair and blue eyes, smiling into the camera…

Grace stared at the picture. The man was Ryan Atwood. He had to be.

She thought she knew why her mother found him attractive. She had this friendly nice appearance and attitude. He looked like someone you could talk to and who listens.

She looked at the next photo. It showed Ryan and Gloria together with a man with dark hair who had his arm around the shoulders of a woman who smiled happily into the camera.

And finally Grace found a picture, hidden behind the others, that made her gasp.

Again, she saw Ryan and the two persons she didn't know. And her mum.

They had laid their arms around each other's shoulders. They wore graduation robes and her mom held her high school diploma in the air. The girl next to her was grinning at the boy beside her, the man from the other picture. And then came Ryan whose eyes were flashing.

Suddenly she heard steps coming nearer. Grace hastily put the picture away and stood up.

Gloria came in. Surprised, she looked at Grace. For a moment her expression was full of anger, then she began to smile.

"Grace. What are you doing down here, dear?", she asked sweetly.

"I, uh, was looking for you but I couldn't find you so I just took a look at the pictures. They are very nice."

"They are, aren't they?" Gloria's face softened. "So what did you want to ask me?"

Grace took a step towards her. "Yeah, I had a question about… about whether you know Marissa Cooper?"

She watched Gloria's face changing from surprise to annoyance and back to surprise.

"Marissa Cooper?" Gloria seemed to consider what to say. "I think Ryan, my husband, told me about her once. She was a friend from school, nothing special. Didn't she die in a car crash around twenty years ago?"

Grace stared at her. Her mouth fell open but she couldn't say a word.

Gloria's eyes widened. "Or something", she hastily added.

Grace shook her head. "No. No, what do you mean? What happened?"

Gloria seemed unsure what to say. "Dear, I don't know what to say. I think I heard Ryan say they had a car crash shortly after their graduation party. He tried to save her but…" She shook her head. "Why, did you know Marissa Cooper? You seem a little pale, dear."

Not knowing what to say, Grace just stared at her. "I… Yes, I did. I mean, I do. Marissa Cooper is my mother."

For one moment she saw Gloria's face fell. Then the door opened.

"Gloria, are you home? Gloria, hey. I'm back… What's wrong?"

Grace looked up.

Stepping into the room was Ryan Atwood. Gloria turned around. "Ryan! Ryan, you're home. Oh, I missed you so badly."

Grace watched her embrace her husband. She stepped from one foot on the other. This was awkward.

Ryan gave Gloria a kiss. "And who are you?", he asked and smiled at Grace.

Grace flushed. "I'm Grace. A friend of Ben's."

"Well, I'm Ryan Atwood. His dad."

They shook hands. Grace looked at the floor. "I think I'm going to leave now. Please tell Ben I'm going home, I'll see him tomorrow. See you. Gloria, thanks for your help." The words came sputtering out of her mouth.

Without looking back she left the room, the house, the happy family, knowing that she had to talk to Marissa Cooper.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please read & review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Update! Short but... well xD Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

As soon as she entered the kitchen Grace yelled: "Mom? Are you home?"

A moment later a voice replied: "Yes. I'm in my room, honey."

Grace swallowed hard, then started towards her mother's room. When she stepped inside she found Marissa sitting on her bed, holding a phone in her hand. Her eyes seemed swollen and Grace wondered if she had been crying.

"Are you alright?", she asked curiously.

Marissa smiled at her, but it seemed forced. "Sure, sweetie. What's up? How was it at your friend's?"

Grace nodded vaguely. "It was… interesting. Mum, I've got to tell you something. It… may sound strange, but I have to know what happened."

Marissa's smile vanished and she looked suddenly concerned.

"Tell me."

Grace sat down and hesitated. "My friend's mother told me something. I asked her about you, I thought she might know you because you're from here." She paused. Her mother nodded, frowning.

"Well, she said she'd heard about you. She told me you'd died in a car crash." The words sounded loud in the silent room.

Marissa said nothing. She just took Grace's hand and stroked it gently.

Grace hesitated. "So?", she asked quietly. "Why would she say that?"

Marissa still stayed silent. Grace pulled her hand away. "Why would she say that?", she asked again.

Finally Marissa answered. "Grace. There are some things I… ran away from. It wasn't easy. Nothing was easy back when I lived here. And there are some people who didn't like me. It may be that they've just come up with some weird story which isn't true. So don't believe everything you hear, okay, honey? Please. It would make everything harder."

Grace stared at her. "Then why did you come back?", she asked.

Marissa seemed to consider her words carefully. Finally she said simply: "I'm looking for a better-paid job and here I know some places I could go."

Grace nodded. She knew it wasn't the whole truth. "Who did you call?" "When?" "When I came in." "Oh. Nobody", Marissa said. "Just one of the places, you know. A restaurant. I think I've finally found a job there. They said I can start tomorrow. It's called _The Lighthouse_." She lifted up a note with a number on it. Grace looked at it.

"Right." She stood up. "Thanks for explaining to me. It made some things… clearer."

Marissa smiled but the smile didn't reach her eyes. "Of course."

Grace left the room and entered her own. She sat down on her bed slowly and took her phone. Slowly she dialed.

"Hello, is this _The Lighthouse_? This is Grace Cooper. I just wanted to know… Do you know Marissa Cooper?"

"Nope, sorry, miss. Never heard that name." "I understand. Thanks for your help. Bye." She hung up. Her mother hadn't called _The Lighthouse_. She'd called someone else. Someone Grace wasn't supposed to know of. And she would find out who it was.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you guys for reviewing. Disclaimer: I DO NOT own "The OC"**

* * *

Three days passed in which nothing exciting happened. Grace avoided Ben in school; she couldn't talk to him. At first she had to sort some things out with her mother.

It was a Friday when Grace came home and said loudly: "Mom, I'm home." Nobody answered. Grace put down her bag and went to the fridge to look for something to eat when the phone rang. Grace didn't care; it was probably for her mom, one of the places she had applied to.

The answering machine went on and a voice started to speak, a voice which Grace recognized: "Hey, Marissa… I, uh, I'm sorry I didn't call back till now, I was… busy. I just wanted to ask if we could meet. I'd like to talk to you. About what happened. Well, see you then. Bye."

Grace stared at the small black box. She was suddenly freezing. Why would Ryan Atwood call her mother? Had she talked to him? And what had they talked about? Why had Marissa called him at all?

Grace sank down on her chair again. And stood up again. She had to talk to her mother, again.

When she went over to the board on which she'd left her jacket the door opened and Marissa walked in.

"Honey, you're home", she said smiling. Grace stared at her. Marissa's look became concerned. "What's wrong?", she asked suspiciously. "Sweetie?"

Wordless Grace went over to the answering machine and pressed the button. Ryan's voice sounded louder as everything else in the room.

When the message ended Grace turned around. She'd thought her mother would look away but Marissa looked her daughter straight in the eyes.

"So?", she asked. Her voice was calm.

Grace's eyes flashed a little. "Why did you talk to him? Why did you call him?"

Marissa smiled a little. "Honey, I told you. He was my friend in school. I can call an old friend when I'm back in town, can't I?"

Grace had to admit that she was right. She shrugged. "Yeah, but why… you do know that Ryan's married?"

Marissa's eyes widened. "How do you know that?", she asked. Grace's face flushed red but her voice was calm. "I guessed. You described Ryan as an attractive and nice person, so I thought he might have married."

Marissa's eyes narrowed. "I don't think so", she said instead. "And so what. We can be friends, right?"

Grace shrugged. "Sure. I gotta do my homework." She grasped her bag and went inside her room.

Something was up. She tried to pull the facts she knew together.

Her mother had talked to Ryan. Ryan was married to Gloria, who thought Marissa had died in a car crash years ago. They had a son, Ben, who knew of Marissa and her previous relationship to Ryan. And Ryan had called Marissa and asked her to meet him.

Something wasn't right.

Grace sighed. She would have to question some people again and try to figure out what had happened. And maybe Ben could help her with that.

Half an hour later Grace sat in the café on the hill and waited for Ben. She had called him and asked him to meet her. Ben sounded concerned. Grace wondered what he really knew.

"Hey", a voice said and a hand touched her shoulder. Grace looked up and saw Ben, smiling, standing behind her. He sat down in front of her.

"So, what did you want to talk about?", he asked.

Grace bit her lips. "Well. I have found out some things and they don't really fit in. Today your dad called my mom."

Ben stared at her. "What did he say?"

Grace shrugged. "She wasn't there so he left a message on the answering machine. He asked her to meet him. He wanted to talk."

Ben's eyes widened. "I wonder why he knows you moved here. Did you tell him when you met him?" Ben's voice sounded a little hurt and Grace wondered if it was because she didn't say goodbye to him when she was at his house.

Grace shook her head. "Just hello and bye. But he might know from your mom."

Quickly she told him what happened in the living room, how Gloria had caught her looking at the pictures on the cupboard and what she'd said about Marissa.

When Grace ended, Ben seemed to consider what to say. "I've never really looked at the pictures on the cupboard. I've never seen the one with the four people. I guess", he paused, "it's just some rumor she'd heard. But maybe…" He chewed on his lips.

"What?", Grace said urgently.

Ben looked at her. "I think I heard my neighbor saying something like this. I can't really remember. I think they said one of their friends died some time ago. Dad didn't say anything about it."

Grace lifted her hands. "But why do they think that? Maybe I should take them to my mom so they can see it by themselves."

Ben's eyebrows rose. "Maybe you should just do that."

"I can't", Grace said. "It's actually not my business."

Ben shook his head. "It was as soon as you investigated my living room."

Grace's face flushed. "I didn't investigate. I just looked around", she said angrily.

"Whatever. But you can't just stop here. You have to find out the truth." Ben's voice was urgent.

Grace stared at him. "Why? Why are you suddenly so interested?", she asked suspiciously.

Ben shrugged. "I just want to know. As do you." "I don't." "So why did you want to meet me here?"

Grace rolled her eyes. "You know what? I'm not even sure anymore." She stood up. "I think I'm gonna go. See you."

Ben said nothing. Grace felt his look on her back when she left the café.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you guys for reviewing! Disclaimer: I DO NOT own "The O.C."**

* * *

Grace sat on a bench and watched the ocean. It looked beautiful.

She wondered why she hadn't come here before. Everything seemed so clear when you sat here, Grace thought.

She decided not to care for the relationship between Ryan and Marissa anymore. After all, it w_asn't _of her business.

Everything seemed to clear suddenly. Grace saw herself sitting in her room, doing homework. Graduating. Getting a place at a good college. Meeting a funny, reasonable, nice, smart guy. Maybe marrying. Kids.

Everything seemed to take place. One school year to go. A year she hopefully could spent here, in Newport.

She sighed deeply. The air smelled salty.

"I have a reservation for Lauren Stern", she suddenly heard a familiar voice.

Turning around, she saw her mother standing at the door of one of these expensive Newport restaurants.

Grace frowned. What was her mother doing here, using a false name?

She stood up, putting on her sun glasses, and neared the restaurant. She saw a waiter leading Marissa to a desk. She sat down and looked around, expectantly.

Grace carefully entered the restaurant. A waitress approached her. "Miss, can I help you?", she asked friendly.

Grace considered. "Actually", she finally said, "no."

She turned around and left.

This wasn't going to work. She just had told herself she would leave her mother's secrets alone and here she was, planning to spy.

She would leave. Go home. Apologize to Ben. Call Sarah and meet her and take about girls stuff and giggle about unimportant things.

But then she saw something that made her freeze.

Ryan Atwood climbed out of his car, making his way toward the restaurant, and entered.

_He's meeting her_, Grace thought. _He's going to talk to her about all the things I don't know about._

She found herself walking back, entering the restaurant once again and sitting down near Marissa's table.

She hid her face behind the menu and tried to listen to the two familiar voices.

"Thanks for coming", Marissa said.

"Sure."

For a moment all Grace could hear was the rustle of clothes and she guessed they were hugging.

"So", Marissa started again, "how are you?"

"I'm good, I… yeah. You?"

"Me too, I guess. Um… How are you doing? How's the job?"

"Good, I... Marissa", Grace got goose bumps when he said her name, "what did you want to talk about? I thought we made the decision not to see each other again. Ever again."

"Yes, I know", Marissa's voice sounded hurt and sad, "but I had to come back. I missed this all. I know I said I wanted to start all over, to have no name and no past that could stab me in the back. And I was happy. I was. But now, after seventeen years… I miss them."

"Who?"

"My mom, Summer, Seth, Kirsten, Sandy, you…"

Grace hadn't heard one of these names before.

"I miss the weather, I miss this all. But I know it'll never be like it was again."

"Like when? Like when I wasn't here yet? When I was still a Chino kid?"

"No, when… When we were still together. We all. Seth and Summer, you and me."

"Well, maybe it will make you happy to know that Seth and Summer are actually together."

"I know."

"You know?"

"Don't you think I'd take care of my best friends?"

"So you know about me?"

"Of course."

Grace frowned. She knew about Ryan's marriage and Gloria?

"Where did you know this from?"

"I've got my sources." Her voice sounded amused.

Ryan laughed quietly. "I don't think you're gonna tell me who that is."

"No, I'm not."

"So… you know it isn't gonna be like it was, but you're still here?"

"I want to be there for my friends, but I don't want them to know. I… they wouldn't understand."

"Well, it is hard to grasp, I think. Their best friend… coming back." He sounded sad.

There was a short silence.

"Will you help me?"

"What would I have to do?"

"You could… introduce me. As a friend."

"As Marissa Cooper?"

"No."

"They will recognize you."

"Maybe they won't."

Ryan was silent. Then he said: "I can't do this. Maybe you could abandon everything. Seth and Summer and the Cohens are my family. I can't lie to them."

"I won't lie to them, except for who I am."

Ryan laughed dryly. "You can't say you don't lie when you lie about yourself."

Marissa sounded desperate. "Please, Ryan."

"Why would I help you? You left, remember. You faked your own death. And nobody, except me, knows the truth. You went away. You left me, us, alone. Why would I help you?" His voice sounded hard.

"Because you still love me?"

Grace almost snorted. She wouldn't have expected such an arrogant answer.

Ryan's voice stayed calm. "Do you think I do?"

"Ryan… maybe… Ryan, maybe you do. And you can help me. I know it wasn't fair to you to leave you. To go when you were calling the ambulance. And to call you the next morning to tell you I'm at the airport and you shouldn't go after me. But you didn't tell Seth and Summer and my mom and the others. At least I know at this moment you still loved me."

Ryan said nothing. Grace was freezing. She had no idea what do or what to think, so she just listened.

"So, Ryan, please… I miss them. I miss them all. And you know I care for them…"

"You do?" Ryan's voice was like a shout. The other guest looked up. "You care for them? Then I tell you what: Go and leave them alone. They have lives, Marissa, don't you realize this? And they seem to be happy. _I'm _happy. I have a wife, a kid… And you won't ruin that. Go. Please, go."

Grace had to turn around. Her mother didn't saw her, she was staring at Ryan, her eyes filled with tears.

"Ryan, please…"

But Ryan had stood up and was heading for the entrance.

Marissa stayed seated. She was now crying, the tears streaming down her face.

Grace wanted to go to her, to give her a hug, but she couldn't.

Marissa had left them all to live her own life how she wanted. She hadn't cared about her friends and family. She had just left.

Grace stood up and left the restaurant. She walked along the beach and finally came to their flat. Silently, she went into her room and closed the door.

Then she started crying.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much for your reviews. It's so much more fun!! xD

* * *

**

After what seemed like hours the door opened and Marissa came in. She looked concerned.

"Honey, are you alright?"

Grace looked up, weeping quietly. She hastily nodded.

Marissa sat down next to her and laid an arm on Grace's shoulders.

"Honey, what's wrong? Something with school? Your new friends?"

Grace shook her head. She didn't know how to start.

Slowly she looked up, her eyes meeting Marissa's.

"I saw you today", she sniffed. She didn't want to act like a child but she couldn't help it.

Marissa's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?" Her voice became tense.

"You and Ryan. I saw you sitting in a restaurant. I heard what you said." Grace wiped away the tears from her cheek.

Marissa let go of her and leaned back. "What exactly did you overhear?", she whispered.

"I didn't overhear. I just listened. You weren't exactly whispering, were you?" Grace noticed her voice becoming colder. "I heard you saying that… that you wanted to come back to Newport and be there for your friends and family and you wanted Ryan to introduce you to them but he refused because he didn't want to lie to them. That's mainly it, I think."

Marissa's face had become white but she stayed silent.

Grace raised one eyebrow. "So? Do you want to explain it to me eventually? Or am I supposed to find it out by myself?"

Marissa sighed deeply. "Alright, honey. I'll tell you what the meeting with Ryan was about. But don't expect anything you don't already know. I told you that I'd made some… mistakes seventeen years ago here in Newport. I made some… bad decisions. When Ryan broke up with me after the death of a friend of mine I… thought I was in love with Kevin. He was… we drank way too much but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything. I just wanted to show Ryan, my family and my friends that I could take care of myself. But I couldn't. They wanted to show me but I didn't listen.

Finally I broke up with Kevin. When Ryan drove me to the airport after our graduating party I thought we were okay again. But then Kevin came and dragged us off the road with his car. Our car landed upside down. I… wasn't hurt badly but Ryan said he'd go get help.

While he was away I managed to get up and hid in the trees. I stopped a car and the driver brought me to the airport. I rented a room and the next day I bought a flight to Boston. I called Ryan that morning and told him I was okay. He was angry at first and said he'd go fetch me but I told him to stay where he was. I told him I wouldn't be coming back, that I wanted to live my own life and not the one of a spoiled New Port kid. I know it wasn't fair. I was… so young.

I went to Boston and bought a cheap flat. I found a cheap job and met new friends. I was happy. I missed my own life sometimes, but not so much that I'd have gone back.

But now… you're almost an adult, honey. You have to live your own life and I told myself I wouldn't let you go till you know the truth about what happened. But when I was here I… I couldn't. I took a false name to apply for jobs so I'd have more time to decide when to tell you. I guess in the end you chose the time for explanations."

She sighed again. "I hope you don't hate me now. I know I acted more childish than you could have imagined but I want you to know that I cared for you, Gracie, all the time. You're my baby."

Slowly Marissa bowed towards her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She smiled a sad smile and left the room.

Grace spread out on her bed and looked at the ceiling.

Then everything Ryan had said had been true. She couldn't understand. When her mother had cared for him and the others, why had she left them? It didn't make sense.

But then, Marissa had admitted that she had acted childish. Even thought that wasn't an excuse. But she had explained everything to her daughter, even though she hadn't had to.

Grace sat up and grasped her cell phone. She dialed Ben's number.

His cell phone was off. Grace decided to leave a message.

"Here's Grace", she said, "Ben, I gotta tell you some things. I talked to my mom and she explained it me. Well, if you still wanna talk to me, let me now, right? Then I'll tell you. Um, alright, see you then."

She hung up. She had to talk to Ben. Maybe, with his help, she could get Ryan to confirm everything her mother had said. And maybe he would tell her the last part of the puzzle that was missing.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review again =))**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for your reviews xD. I DO NOT own 'The OC'

* * *

**Half an hour later a knock made Grace jump. She hurried to the door and opened. Ben smiled at her. "Can I come in?", he asked. Grace nodded.

She knew her mother had left the house to do something, anything, Grace didn't really want to know. She led Ben into the kitchen and asked: "Would you like something to drink?"

Ben shook his head. "No, actually… what's going on? You sounded concerned."

Grace looked down. "Yeah, I… found something out today. I saw your dad talking to my mum and I… I heard what they were talking about."

Ben stared at her. "What did they say?"

Grace explained shortly the witnessed conversation. "Well, at least we know what happened."

Ben nodded stiffly. "Yeah. At least."

Grace stood up. "I don't know but… don't you have the feeling something's missing? I can't believe the whole reason my mum wanted to get away from Newport was because she wanted her own life. She had friends, she had your dad. Do you know what I mean?"

Ben nodded slowly. "But we can find out. We have to ask my dad."

Grace stared at him. "We can't. If he finds out he will tell my mum and she will know we are, like, spying on them."

Ben grinned. "We are, actually."

Grace frowned. "There's no chance you can ask him without raising suspicion. It won't work."

She raised her eyebrows at Ben's confident smile. "We can try."

"No we can't", she snapped, a little too harsh. "They will find out."

"Grace", Ben said calmly, "they'll find out anyway, sometime."

"Whatever", she murmured. "Go on, then. Call him. Now."

Ben's eyebrows rose but he shrugged and took out his cell phone. He speed-dialed his number and waited.

"Dad", he said. Grace watched him, biting her lips.

"Here's Ben. I… can I talk to you?... Alright. I'm at a friend's and we were just looking through an old year book of Harbor High and we found you on a picture with a girl. Her name's Marissa Cooper. Do you know her?"

Grace stared at him. What was he doing?

"Yeah, I know but can't you tell me just quickly? My friend and I really want to know. … Alright. See you later. Bye."

He hung up the phone and looked at her. "He said he had no time and he would talk to me later."

"You see?" Grace sighed. "They won't tell us anything. What's that great a secret?"

Ben shrugged. "We will find out someday. Maybe it's not that important. Let's go out, meet some friends."

Grace shot him a look.

"Right", Ben said quickly. "Then let's meet some of _my _friends."

Grace nodded. She put on her shoes and followed Ben to the front door when the bell rang.

Grace frowned at Ben. Her mother had keys. Who would know where they lived?

She opened the door.

A man stood in front of her. He was tall and muscular and Grace instinctively took a step back.

"Hello", he said without a smile, "is this Marissa Cooper's house?"

Grace froze. Nobody knew they lived here. Her mother used a false name. How did he know?

Ben answered instead of her. "No", he said stiffly.

The man looked at Grace. "No?", he asked suspiciously.

Grace found her speech. "No", she said. "My mom's name is Lauren Stern. I'm Grace. Who are you?"

The man replied coldly: "Doesn't matter. I must have been mistaken."

Grace nodded. "Yeah. You have."

They watched the man turn around and walk away. Grace shut the door. She sank to the floor slowly.

Ben stared at her. "Grace? What's wrong?"

Grace couldn't speak. She took a deep breath. She had recognized the man. He had been on a photo she'd found in their flat someday.

How could it be?

She had to be mistaken. She had to be.

She stood up abruptly and Ben had to grasp her arms to steady her. She hurried into the small living room and kneed down in front of a little cup board.

"What are you doing?", Ben asked, confused.

She ignored him. She looked into one of the drawers and quickly found what she was looking for.

The photo. And now there was no doubt anymore.

Ben took the photo she was holding out to him and drew in a sharp breath.

He had recognized him as well.

"Who is it?", Ben asked quietly. "The man. You know who he is."

"Ben", she whispered. "The man… he's Volchok."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review xD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for keeping on reviewing!! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own 'The OC'

* * *

**

Ben stared at her. Eventually he shook his head. "No. Grace, he isn't."

Grace lifted her hands in desperation. "Look at the picture. It's him."

Ben kept on shaking his head. Grace didn't know what to do. They stayed silent for a while until Ben asked:

"Grace, what do you know about Volchok?"

Ben looked at her intensely. She swallowed. "He and my mum were a couple for some weeks. But she broke up with him because he was an idiot. And, well, he caused this accident after which my mom disappeared."

Ben looked down. "Did you know he was arrested for murder?"

Grace gasped. "For murder? But my mom… Oh." She looked down as well. "They don't know."

Ben nodded. "And I haven't heard that he had been released. But he could have been without my knowing."

A shiver ran down Grace's back. "You mean… If he found out Marissa lives… he'd want revenge?"

Ben said nothing but his look was answer enough. Grace shivered. "We have to stop him", she said, panicking. "What if he finds her?"

Ben took her hands. "Grace. Listen to me."

Grace looked at him with big eyes. She had to do something.

"We have to tell my dad. He will know what to do. He knows Volchok and he knows your mom. C'mon, let's go."

Grace didn't move. She stared at the wall. Something… something was wrong… Volchok… seventeen…

Suddenly her legs couldn't hold her anymore. She fell to the floor.

Ben yelled: "Grace, are you OK? You're so pale… what's wrong?"

Grace grasped his hand. "Ben… What if… What if he's my father?"

For a terrible long moment no one said something. They heard voices from outside, people going shopping with friends or on the way back from work…

"Grace." Ben's voice was surprisingly soft. "Listen to me."

Grace didn't look up. She didn't want to see any pity in his eyes because she was suddenly sure it was right what she'd said.

"You can't know whether Volchok is your father. It could be everyone. You can't always believe in things you don't like."

"But it has to be someone from Newport. I didn't… realize until know that… I'm seventeen, but my eighteenth birthday is in two months. That means, when my mom left Newport she was already pregnant. And the only one she was together with was Volchok." She felt tears in her eyes.

Ben was about to reply when someone knocked at the door loudly. Ben and Grace looked at each other, stood up and went to the door.

"Marissa", a voice yelled, "open the door. We have to talk."

Ben turned to look at Grace, aghast. "It's my dad", he whispered. Grace nodded.

"Please, just open. He's here. He's looking for you. Open the door." The voice sounded desperate.

Grace couldn't stand it any longer. She grasped the handle and opened the door.

Ryan looked worried and determined but when he saw Grace his mouth fell open.

"My mom's not here", she said quickly. "But he was."

Ryan stared at her. "How…"

Ben stepped into the doorway. "We know."

"Ben, what are you doing here?" Ryan looked totally confused now. "I thought you were..:" "At a friend's. I am, actually."

Ryan's face became serious. "What happened?"

Grace replied hastily: "We were about to meet some friends when someone knocked. We opened the door. It was Volchok. He asked if my mom was here and I said that there's no Marissa Cooper living here", she thought she saw Ryan jump at this name, "and he went away. I… recognized him. From a photo."

Ben spoke on. "How do you know from Volchok being here?"

"I saw him", Ryan answered. "I… came to talk to Marissa and I saw him cross the street. I thought he didn't know where she lives."

He turned to Grace. "You're her daughter, aren't you?"

Grace nodded in silence. She didn't know what to say. Something terrible was happening here and she didn't understand what.

"Do you know where your mother is?" Ryan asked slowly.

Grace shook her head. "I… I thought she was off to… I really don't know. She just left. Is… is she in danger?"

Ryan looked determined again. "Not if we find her first. C'mon, let's go."

"Where are going?", Grace asked. "We don't even know where she is."

"I think I do", Ryan replied firmly.

A short while later they sat in Ryan's car, driving through Newport. Grace now and then looked out to see if she saw her mum's car. When they finally stopped she was surprised she knew the place.

It was the small café on the hill near the school. Frowning, she stepped out and saw Marissa's car.

"She's here", she said excited. "Let's go."

Ryan said nothing. Grace turned around to look at the front door of the café. Her mother was stepping out of it. Next to her was a small woman with dark hair.

Grace heard Ben gasped and looked at him.

His voice full of surprise, he said: "Aunt Summer?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review xD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing! It's great. Disclaimer: I DO NOT own 'The OC'

* * *

**

_Ryan said nothing. Grace turned around to look at the front door of the café. Her mother was stepping out of it. Next to her was a small woman with dark hair._

_Grace heard Ben gasped and looked at him._

_His voice full of surprise, he said: "Aunt Summer?"_

Grace looked at him. "You know the woman?"

Ben nodded. "Sure. It's my neighbor. Sarah's mum, you know."

"Oh." Grace didn't know what to say. Was that the woman she had seen on the picture in Ben's living room? "But… does she know?"

Ben shrugged. "We'll find out soon, I guess."

"What…", Grace started but stopped when she saw Ryan starting to walk over to the women.

They watched him approach them. Summer looked aghast; her eyes were opened wide and her mouth was open.

Ben looked at Grace. "C'mon", he whispered.

Grace stared at him. "What are you doing?", she hissed.

"Eavesdropping", he murmured.

Grace rolled her eyes and followed him crouching down behind some cars until they stood near enough to the three adults that they could hear what they were saying.

"…doing here?", a female voice said. Ben whispered: "Summer."

"Summer, I know it. You don't have to pretend something." Ryan's voice.

"Oh."

"So did you two… talk?"

Marissa replied. "Yeah. I… I know I told you that I wanted to be… someone else. But after what you told me I couldn't. I just had to call my best friend."

Grace wondered what Summer had said when Marissa came to her saying: "Hey, I'm back. Just wanted to tell you." She had probably been horrified.

Ryan seemed unsure what to say. "Oh well… Summer, how… are you doing now?" He probably wondered the same as Grace.

"Um", Summer began, "I'm fine. Just… confused. I have some questions."

"I know" Marissa answered. "I will answer every of them. I promise. I missed you so bad, Summer."

"I missed you too, Coop."

Grace watched the friends hug and had to smile. Her mother seemed incredibly happy to be able to reveal her greatest secret to her best friend.

The three of them walked over to one of the cars that had to be Summer's and climbed in. Ben turned to look at Grace. "Let's go. Dad will tell your mother about Volchok. She'll be fine."

Grace nodded. "Alright."

They stood up and turned to Ryan's car. But then Grace saw something that made her freeze.

Volchok. Running towards the car in which her mother sat.

She grasped Ben's arm. "There!"

"Marissa", Volchok was yelling, "wait! Stop! Please!"

"C'mon", Ben said and they started running over the street. Volchok reached the car and looked through one of the windows.

"Please", he cried, "we have to talk! You know what I did for you! I proved my love!"

Grace didn't understand what he was saying. She thought he'd wanted revenge…

Ryan jumped out of the car. "Cut it out", he yelled at Volchok.

Volchok ignored him. "Please", he begged. "Just let me talk to you for a moment."

Finally Grace and Ben reached the car. Ben tried to drag Volchok away and Grace opened the door. Marissa stepped out.

"Kevin", she said with surprisingly calm voice. "Go. I will call you. I promise."

"No, you don't have to do this", Ryan said through gritted teeth. "He's going."

Volchok actually took some steps back. "You promise?", he asked.

Marissa nodded. "I will."

Volchok nodded. "Fine. I'll be waiting."

He turned around and disappeared on the other side of the street.

For a moment they stood in silence. Summer still sat in the car, staring at some point in front of her. Ben stood next to his father, silent. Ryan drew in a deep breath. Marissa looked down.

Grace laid her hand on her mother's shoulder.

"Let's go home", she whispered.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. Please keep on reviewing xD**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Finally **_**updating. Yaa I know (: Whatever... Disclaimer: I DO NOT own 'The OC'.

* * *

**After a silent ride home Ryan, Marissa, Grace, Ben and Summer sat in Marissa's living room and were silent.

Grace bit her lips and opened her mouth to say something but decided to better stay silent.

It was actually Summer who raised her voice at first.

"So", she began, "what are we gonna do now?"

When nobody answered she went on. "I mean we could tell the others. But I don't think they'll believe us."

Grace's gaze shifted to her mother and she was surprised that Marissa seemed to be crying silently.

"Mom", she asked quietly, taking her mother's hand, "are you alright?"

Everyone turned to look at her now.

Marissa replied hoarsely: "They'll be so angry. So disappointed. And they have every right to be. I let them down and I can't take that back. I was selfish and stupid. I should leave and let them live their lives. They are better off without me."

"That's not true", Summer interrupted. "They miss you and they can't quite believe what happened. We all wondered years after the accident what really happened. They will be happy. Happier than you could imagine. They love you, Coop. They still do."

Grace raised her eyebrows. Summer was more tactful than Grace would have guessed.

Marissa sniffed. "But what about you, Ryan? They'll be angry with you for not telling them… you know."

Ryan smiled. "It doesn't matter. I won't care. Because you are back."

Grace saw her mother blush slightly and had to smile. She still loved him.

But Ryan loved Gloria, didn't he?

Grace stood up. "I think you have some things to sort out. You don't need me, then, I guess? I'll just go for a walk, I think."

"Wait", Ben said. "I'll come with you."

He followed her out of the house onto the street. Grace sat down on a near bench and saw Ben do the same.

"This is crazy, isn't it?", Grace said quietly, smiling wryly.

Ben nodded. "Yeah. But it's gonna be okay. I know that."

Grace looked up at him. "Thank you", she murmured. "For helping me. I would have been totally lost without you."

Ben smiled. "That's not true. You're one of the bravest girls I know."

Grace smiled back. Carefully, she bowed towards him and hugged him.

Ben held her tightly. Grace leaned her head against his chest and they sat like this for a while.

Eventually the front door opened and Summer stepped out.

"I gotta go back", she said. "See you later, Ben. Grace." She smiled at them but that couldn't hide her still a little puzzled look.

Grace wondered what she was going to do. She would probably tell her husband, the boy on the picture with her mum, Ryan and Summer.

Finally Ben let her go and stood up. "I'll better go now. But call me if… if you need someone to talk."

He smiled shyly. Grace smiled back.

When she couldn't see him anymore she stood up and quietly opened the front door. She would talk to her mother now. There were many things they needed to clear.

She stepped into the kitchen – and froze.

Ryan and Marissa stood leaning against the bar and were making out.

Grace had to gasp. Ryan was cheating on Gloria – with her mum.

Marissa saw her and her eyes widened. She backed away from Ryan and whispered something in his ear.

Ryan nodded, turned around and rushed past Grace without looking at her.

Grace stared at Marissa. "Mom…", she began but Marissa interrupted her. "We have to talk."

Grace raised her eyebrows. "Yeah, we do."

"Sit down."

Grace seated herself in front of her mother and watched her expression. It changed from embarrassing to worry and she took her daughter's hand.

"I love you", she said. "You know that. But I wasn't quite honest with you when I told you my reasons to leave Newport."

Grace nodded to herself. She knew it.

Marissa bit her lips. "Of course I wanted to get away from here to start something new. But I also was too… too embarrassed and I didn't want to endanger Ryan."

Grace stared at her in confusion. "What are you talking about?" Her voice sounded hart.

"I never felt embarrassed about you, honey. Never. But back then… I was so young."

"Mom", Grace said. "Just tell me."

"Oh honey", she said, sighing. "I left Newport because I was pregnant and Ryan was the father."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed!! Please keep on reviewing (:**


	14. Chapter 14

**Update!! Finally... =P Thank you guys for reviewing (: Disclaimer: I DO NOT own 'The OC'.**

* * *

Three days later, Grace lay on the couch in Sarah's room and looked out of the window. It was raining in Newport Beach. In fact, it was pouring. Grace would have never believed that it could actually rain in the OC. But it did. Grace leaned back against the pillow and sighed.

The door opened with a burst and Sarah came in, groaning. "Mum told me to ask you if you'd like another bagel", she said grimacing.

Grace threw her an apologizing look. "Sorry for this. I don't want you to have to do all this for me. I'm perfectly fine."

"You're not", Sarah interrupted. "You are angry and sad and disappointed and that's perfectly normal. I want to help you."

"You can't" Grace murmured. "I mean… I shouldn't be. She wanted to protect me, didn't she? She wanted to keep it a secret so I don't leave her to find my dad and maybe meet Volchok. She just wanted me to stay with her." She bit her lips. "But I just… she said he had left her. But it was the other way around. _She _left_ him_. He wanted her to stay but she couldn't stand the things the people she loved would say. And she didn't want Ryan to get an even worse image. He was still Chino kid and an own kid would only make it worse. So she did the right thing… I think."

Sarah shook her head desperately. "No. No, Grace, OK? She should've told you at least when you came here. It would only have been fair. But she didn't. So you have the right to be disappointed. OK?"

Grace didn't answer. She remembered her mom saying Ryan was her father. She had just stared at her and not said a word. Finally she had turned around and left the house. She drove to Sarah's house and knocked. Sarah had opened and, seeing Grace's expression, only said: "Come on in." Grace had told her everything and Sarah had just listened. They had taken care that neither Summer nor Seth could overhear their conversation and Sarah had told her parents Grace would just spend some time with her. Grace didn't know if her mother had called. She knew her mom; she would leave Grace alone until Grace decided to talk to her.

"Grace?" Grace looked at Sarah. "Hm?"

Sarah looked uncertain. "Mom said Ryan's downstairs. D'ya… like to talk to him?"

Grace froze. "I… I can't."

Sarah threw her a sympathetic look. "I'll tell her you are not feeling well."

"Thanks", Grace breathed.

Sarah smiled and left the room.

Grace thought about Ben. He didn't have a clue, probably, that he was her brother.

It was weird to think that. A brother. A real brother.

Grace had had this feeling… Like Leia in Star Wars, she had thought she loved Ben. But not in a passion-like way. She had had an attachment to him. He had been so cute, from the first minute. But she couldn't really have known he was her brother. How should she have known?

She wondered what Marissa felt when she saw Ben. Anger that the kid wasn't her own? Sadness that she had lost Ryan?

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. Grace looked up.

It was Ben. He came in and closed the door behind him.

As he sat down in front of her Grace felt tears in her eyes.

"Hey" Ben said. "Sarah told me you are here. What's going on? Did you… have you argued with you mother?"

Grace looked down. "I'm fine. I just wanted to be at a friend's."

Ben shook his head. "Why didn't you come to me?"

Grace shrugged. "I thought you were busy or something", she lied.

"I'm not." He hesitated. "What happened?"

A tear ran down her cheek. She hastily wiped it away. "I know now who my dad is."

Ryan's eyes widened. "What? Who is it? It isn't Volchok, is it? Do I know him?"

Grace bit her lips. If she told him the truth everything would change.

But maybe that was what she needed.

"Yeah you do", she whispered. "Ben, I'm your sister."

For a long while nobody said a word. Finally Ben croaked: "What? No… How…"

Grace thought maybe he would hug her or something, but he stood up and left the room.

Grace stared at the door. For a moment everything was silent. But then she heard Ben's voice yelling: "How could you leave her like this? You told me she left you…"

Grace hastily stood up and opened the door. Carefully she took at step towards the staircase. Maybe it was time to finally clear things.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review!! xD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you guys for reviewing (: Alright, this will be the last chapter. Disclaimer: I DO NOT own 'The OC'.

* * *

**

When she stepped into the living room she saw Seth and Summer standing next to each other. Gloria sat on a couch and looked as if she was going to cry any second. Ryan stood in the center of the room and stared at Ben who was bellowing at him. Grace even saw her mother in a corner of the room; she looked as if she too had just entered.

Ryan looked at his son in confusion. "Ben, what are you talking about?"

"You have a daughter", Ben spit.

Grace saw Gloria's eyes widening and then tears rolling down her cheeks.

Ryan turned to look at his wife. "Gloria, it's not what you're thinking…"

Gloria stood up and walked over to him. "Then what is it, Ryan Atwood?" she said, dangerously quiet. "What is your son talking about?"

Ben's face was red. "Marissa Cooper lives. And she has a daughter."

Seth and Gloria gasped. Summer stared at her husband desperately. And then Marissa cleared her throat and everyone stared at her.

She didn't look at them, though. She looked at Grace.

"Honey, let's go", she said softly.

Grace hesitated and shook her head. "No. Not yet."

Gloria looked from Marissa to Grace. "You – you're her daughter?" Her voice was ice cold.

Grace nodded. She looked at Ryan. "I know everything now. And I still have to think about whether I'm happy or not. I think I have to get away from here to find out. I mean", she looked at Ben, "since we're here there's been a lot of trouble. And I don't want you to have to change your life just because two people have come back. It's not fair for you."

Grace looked at her mom. "Let's leave."

She took a step towards Ben and gave him a small hug. "Take care." She smiled. Ben managed a tiny smile.

Gloria was sobbing. Seth was still staring at Marissa who looked at the floor. Summer was sniffing.

Ryan didn't look up as Grace passed him. Grace was fine with that. She needed time. But he needed time as well.

When Grace took her mother's hand, Marissa's grip was surprisingly strong.

But when they walked away to Marissa's car, they not only left a room, but two crying women, a flabbergasted man, an angry boy and a completely silent man.

Grace stared out of the window as they drove through Newport. "I hope they'll be okay", she whispered.

Marissa kept looking at the street while she answered. "They will be. I… spoke to my mom this morning."

Grace looked up. "You did? What did she say?"

"She was… confused. Disappointed. Sad. Happy. A bit of everything, I guess." Marissa smiled. "But I hope she will call me someday. I know she will."

"What about Volchok? Did you call him?"

"Yeah. I told him everything and he believed me and said he'd forgive me. He said he was sorry too for everything he did to me and… Ryan and that he'd keep away from me until I call. I think it's quite fair."

Grace nodded. "It is."

For a while they stayed silent. Then Marissa said quietly: "I just hope they'll be okay."

Grace nodded. And with a sad smile she replied: "They will be."

* * *

The phone rang three times before Grace could answer. "Grace Cooper?"

"It's me", Ryan said. "How are you?"

"Fine." Grace hesitated. "How's Gloria?"

"She moved out this morning", he answered calmly.

Grace bit her lips. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. She knew she wasn't happy with me, and never would be." A pause. "How's your mom?"

"Great. She's off to work, though. But I'll tell her you called."

"Thank you." A sigh. "Ben told me to say hello."

"Oh." Grace felt a wave of relief wash over her. "Say thanks. How is he?"

"He still can't understand why I never went looking for you. You know", his voice became sad, "I tried. For months I called several people who might know where you and your mom were. But after a year or so I gave up. I knew it was impossible. And I thought, maybe it was for the best. I know Newport isn't the best place to grow up. You're brave and smart and everything I could ever wish for. I love you, Grace."

Grace swallowed hard. "I love you too, Daddy", she whispered back. It was the first time she said those words. And they were the truth.

A year had passed. Grace and her mother had moved back to Atlanta. Marissa Cooper was still in touch with her mother, Summer, Seth and Ryan. They would come visit them on Christmas Day. Ryan had called Grace several times just to talk. After a while they had met and talked about everything. Gloria and Ryan divorced shortly after that. Ben had graduated from Harbor School and applied to Berkeley. He got a scholarship. Once or twice a month Volchok called. He and Marissa were friends. Grace had graduated from a high school in Atlanta and would now apply to some colleges. Her grades were good.

Whenever Grace thought about the summer she spent in Newport Beach she felt a wave of different emotions. She felt love for her brother and father, sorry for Gloria, happy about things turning out the right way. She sometimes thought about what could have been if Ryan had stayed with them, if she had had a father from the very start. But in the end it only mattered what was now. And now she was happy. And she learned one thing. Friendship hides behind the strangest places and persons. You just have to look for it.

* * *

**The End. This story became kind of confusing; I had no idea how to end it. But I'm currently writing on another story =P. I hope you enjoyed this and you've just been great reviewers. I hope we'll read each other again. (:**


End file.
